Story:The Power of Knowledge
The Power of Knowledge is an old vaikan folk tale about a powerful ring capable of granting the wearer infinite knowledge. The story is often used to teach moral lessons to students. The story was passed down orally while Yallvus was being constructed and was finally engraved in stone near the end of Malick's rule. The original copy can be found on display in the Castle Hall. Transcript The young farmer, Agnit, lived rather confined from the rest of Yallvus. He worked all night and day to harvest crops for the community. Nothing ever changed in his life, and he was always curious about the outisde world. One day, he began to dig a hole to plant some seeds. When shoveling the dirt, he caught a glimpse of a flash of light as a gold ring was unearthed. He took it in his hand and examined it; encrusted into the ring was a figure of an eye surrounding by outward lines. The ring radiated with beauty as it seemed only a god could possibly craft such a marvelous object. Agnit's eyes gleamed with happinness. At last, something new had occurred. Was it by accident had he found this ring or was it fate? Who could throw away such a beautiful ring? He thought. Eagerly, he placed the ring onto his finger. Soon after, vast amounts of information started filling his head. He knew every stone, every tree, every Vaikan, every building, every animal and all that lurks in the ocean below. However, what crossed his mind was where every treasure was buried. So, he packed his belongings, abandoned his village and travelled the world digging up the many treasures he could find. He discovered loads of diamonds buried in the caves beneath Ucharpli, and he uncovered the hidden gold of ancient ruins across the lands. He eventually started to build somewhere deep in the jungles of Tralgatar his own house made of treasure. He marvelled at the ring's beauties. Little did he know, something terrible was about to happen to him. Very soon, he stopped eating. His favorite meal, freshly cooked Eletar, tasted bland to him. The leaves of the trees tasted the same way. He was hungry no longer. Agnit ignored this as he set about to build his house even taller. He kept building until a Haliat had flown and suddenly crashed into the ground; it's wing was broken. It cawed out for help, but to no avail. Agnit looked upon it, but quickly ignored it showing no interest in aiding it. Not long, the Haliat had succumbed to its injuries. Agnit did not care for it as to him, it was nothing more than a minor disturbance. Still, he continued to build his house. Hunger and emotion were no longer a hindrance to him. While building, he slipped and fell leaving bruises all over himself. He did not cry in pain as he did not feel it. When he got up, his hands were covered in blood. He felt pain no longer. As he was climbing his house to continue to build it, he had begun to go insane. Although he was free of physical pain, the vast amount of knowledge he had had begun to torture him causing him to scream in agony. Quickly, he removed the ring from his finger. That instant, the infinite amount of knowledge had faded away, yet his mind was still damaged. Agnit had realized what he had done. The ring of knowledge was not meant for him or for anyone else. To put the past behind him, he destroyed his house and scattered all of the treasure he had found. Then, he trekked his way out of the jungle and to the coast. He boarded a small boat and sailed as far as he could from the shoreline. Looking around to see if no ships were nearby, he tossed the ring into the deep blue hoping that no one would ever find it. In the end, it does not matter how much knowledge you have. What only matters is how you use it. Furthur Information It is unknown how the Ring of Knowledge even got on Ucharpli, but many speculate that the Titan Krayhan left it behind to test the Vaikan's wisdom. If the ring does indeed exist, it is most likely at the bottom of Reef Sea, but it is unlikely to ever be found. Over time, layers of sand have built up on the ocean's bottom and the gigantic coral colonies make it even more difficult to find. However, because the ring is constructed of prismatic metal, it is quite durable and is bound to last for millions of years. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Vaikan legends